


[Podfic] Wind and Winter

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Angst, Caretaker Sherlock, Crying, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Sick John, Sickfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock must demonstrate his devotion while caring for a seriously ill John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wind and Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wind and Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910727) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> Thanks as always to the ever-wonderful PoppyAlexander, who graciously allowed me to play in her sandbox.
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone who has left kudos/ comments - I appreciate every last one of you.
> 
> This installment of the Dawn Before The Rest Of The World series is definitely a bit more angst-ridden than the others but have no fear, there are no unhappy endings in this gorgeous AU!

Wind and Winter - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qyb0c38t0oz45tr/4_Wind_and_Winter.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Wind and Winter' by PoppyAlexander read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333604) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
